juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 FINALE 2 2 - Laskah vs. Gio (prod. by D-RuSh Laskah)
Beschreibung https://www.facebook.com/laskahmusic Ey du hast mit privaten Details noch nicht mal Casa zerfleischt Mehr als mich dumm zu nennen fiel dir bei mir grade nicht ein Du bist bodenständig trotzdem ganzen fame vom Tunier? Man du bist nicht fame ,du hast dich sogar selbst abonniert Wieder im Finale was an sich ne gute Leistung ist Denn für das Geld macht deine Mama normal stundenweise Schicht Du machst es wie ich mit meim Gras? was meinst du Hure eigentlich? Dich kann man nicht in der Pfeife rauchen, weil du die Pfeife bist Versuchst mein Werdegang zu läutern und das ohne rechtes Wissen und behauptest dabei du möchtest mich nicht oberflächlich dissen? Bist du vollkomm behindert? Denn nach paar Lines sagt er ich seh aus wie Voldemort, wer ist jetzt der Holzkopf du Spinner Wieso fragst du mich wie ich mir nen R8 leisten kann? Das ist ein A6 du Flachpfeife man Lebst du Trottel hinterm Mond oder wieso frontest du mich mit nem Auto das noch mehr kostet als der Block in dem du wohnst. Gio wenn du klever wärst würdest du mich nicht mit einer 90.000€ Karre dissen wenn du S-Bahn fährst Heute wird der Bastard gekillt den der Kluge gibt nach und der Dumme bekommt das was er will Du hast da was verwechselt den als du noch Beatbox gemacht hast Gab deine Mum mir wöchentlich nen Deepthroat du Bastard Geld musst ich nie abdrücken doch bei deiner Mutter Sonja für die Sexuellen Praktiken Kein Plan ob es die Bitch noch weiß doch sie hat das Kondom genüsslich ausgelutscht als wäre es ein fucking Tip-Top Eis Ich mach mit Money Boy ne Crew wir nennen uns dumm und dümmer "Du nennst deine Crew mit Casa die zwei Hurenkinder sheesh" Man ich hab mir alles selbst verdient und mir in meim ganzen Leben niemals etwas Geld geliehen dann sagt mir Giovanni das ich damals keine Kohle hatte? doch ich hab am Tag mehr Geld verdient als die Fotze in nem Monat machte Cashis einen Bauarbeiter nennen find ich auch dämlich wenn das einer sagt mit nem Abschluss in Bautechnik Dann fragt man sich was dieser Spasti verdient Und findet raus das er nicht arbeitet und Hartz 4 bezieht Doch Giovanni Gartner ich schenke dir ein "ä" gar nichts denn damit bist du Gärtner und kannst Rasen mähen Gio du hast recht den Logopäden hab ich empfohlen Für dich hab ich auch noch ein Weltklasse Gesichtschirugen Man um dich zu battlen braucht man gar nicht viel da reicht meine Mähne Nur weil du ne Glatze hast stehen dir nicht die Haare zu berge Er denkt sich" was für ne Mähne da braucht man keine Kappe anzuziehen " Spurtet in den Laden und kauft eine Packung Alpezin Damals habt ihr Julien mal gedisst ey was machst du den hier? Ach das bringt dir Hurensohn ja klicks Du machst alles für ein bisschen Geld wie bist du den drauf? Du wirst ganz Offiziell MC-Bitch-Move getauft frontest das Tunier bei Shizophrenicbloq wie ne snitch Und dann machst du dann bei dem letzendlich doch wieder mit? Hiernach fragt sich jeder Mensch was für ein heuchler du bist Der innerlich noch hässlicher als äusserlich ist Du schreibst ein paar lines hin und fickst mich kurz? kümmer dich mal um dein scheiß Kind du Missgeburt die ersten Worte deiner Tochter waren wohl nicht schön für dich Denn sie sagte "bitte papa bitte töte mich" Die krassen Jungs die du ja so betonst sind meine Freunde und sie kommen dich holen sobald sie wissen wo du wohnst und von dieser wie du sagst komischen Gestalt wird mit deim Blut in knallrot dein Wohnzimmer bemalt Du schämst dich für dich selbst den in jedem Track musst du rappen komm nicht auf die Idee mich mit "Gio rap ma" zu battlen denn du weisst das ist ganz schön peinlich (gios clip) wer zerreißt sich hier ganz allein ? Bitch Dann sagst du mir ich wäre ne Spongebozz kopie? Man das Wort Ironie checkst du Holzkopf wohl nie Das nennt man deja vu du Trottel wenn du siehst wie ich im Parkhaus spitt denkst du daran wie man dir das letzte Jahr den Arsch aufriss und du bezeichnest mich dann als fake? doch ich bin kein Plagiat, nein ich bin das Update Ich würd dich gerne wohl ne Kopie nennen doch zu deiner Fresse fällt mir nichts ein denn wirklich nichts scheint so hässlich zu sein ist das ein Doppelkinn oder warst du beim plastischen Chirurgen? denn das was da rumhängt ähneld mehr nem stark behaartem Hoden mit dem Sackgesicht machst du noch auf King? und behauptest du hast Eier? ist schon richtig aber nur unterm Kinn und mein alten Namen E-shot du Schmachthaken hab ich nur geswitcht weil wir ein feature gemacht haben wie konntest du das all die Leuten sagen? bist du behindert oder was? Jetzt brauch ich wieder einen neuen Namen man der will mich doch verarschen oder nicht? rechachiert mein ganzes Leben und dann sagt er das ich kiff Ich saß vorm Pc und dachte mir nur zugedröhnt "was gehtn man?" Ich kiff nur damit ich mir solche Hurensöhne geben kann TEXT ZU LANG FÜR DIE BESCHREIBUNG Kategorie:Videos